vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Kirei Kotomine
Summary Kirei Kotomine (言峰 綺礼, Kotomine Kirei) is an Executor of the Church and the Supervisor of the Fifth Holy Grail War. During the Fourth Holy Grail War, he acted as the Master of Assassin, but after his death, he later became the Master of Gilgamesh. He secretly maintains his contract with Gilgamesh in the ten years between the Fourth and Fifth Holy Grail Wars, and acquires a new Servant, Lancer, stolen from Bazett Fraga McRemitz. Born with magic circuits to a non-magus family, he was seen as a miracle and a gift from God by his father, who thus named him Kirei. However, Kirei was twisted, even as a child, and did not understand his father's idea of beauty, nor did he have any real love for him. He recognized this as a defect and worked hard to correct it, utterly devoting himself to God. Despite all his efforts, he failed in his attempts, and he did not understand. Desperately, he turned to what he saw as his last chance, an opportunity to marry and have a family like a normal person. He married a terminally ill woman, Claudia Hortensia, and they had a daughter, Caren, but nothing changed in Kirei, despite his best attempts to love his family. He concluded that his birth was a mistake, and decided to end his own life. He told his wife of his failure to love her, but Claudia, already dying, took her own life to prove to him that he could love and deserved to live. Kirei wept for her as she died, not because he was grieving, but because, in his heart, he was cursing that he hadn't been able to take her life himself. He left the room and quietly gave up on himself, leaving his daughter to his wife's relatives, and continued his training under the Church, with nothing else to live for. He was chosen as a Master for the Fourth Holy Grail War, and trained under a friend of his father's, Tokiomi Tohsaka, in the years leading up to it. During the Fourth Holy Grail War, he betrays his mentor and grows to accept his "defect", and what truly makes him happy in the world. Exposed to the true nature of the Grail at the climax of the Fourth Holy Grail War, he seeks to allow it to bring All the World's Evil into existence in the next, even if it kills him, in the hope that witnessing how a being born evil perceived itself and its actions would help him understand himself and why he exists in his final moments. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B, much higher with mantra boosts Name: Kirei Kotomine Origin: Fate/stay night Age: 37 (27 during Fate/Zero) Gender: Male Classification: Human, Master / Magus / Executor Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master of Martial Arts, Magecraft, Spiritual Healing (He heals one's soul rather than their flesh), can read an opponent's fine body motions to predict their movements, Statistics Amplification (Can boost his physical capabilities with normal magecraft, or with Command Spells), can exorcise wandering spirits, Regeneration Negation with Black Keys, can survive for around a day without his heart (after having it replaced by the Grail), Mind Manipulation with Angra Mainyu (He can control the mud of the Grail, which melts the body and mind of whatever it is exposed to, usually driving them insane and killing them), Resistance to Magic (All magi have basic resistance to magical effects) and Curses (Due to having his heart replaced by the corrupted Grail, he is resistant to curses targeting humans and can manipulate the mud of the Grail without consequence) Attack Potency: Wall level (Can easily break a tree in half, easily overpowered Shirou while dying, and when he had no magical energy left), much higher with mantra boosts (With sufficient boosts, he'd be capable of defeating Ciel and True Assassin). Ignores conventional durability with Angra Mainyu (Destroys the body and mind of those it touches) and by attacking internal organs. Speed: Subsonic with Massively Hypersonic reactions (Even when completely devoid of magical energy, he easily blitzed Shirou, and kept up with his running speed without exerting himself at all), Massively Hypersonic with mantra boosts (With one Command Spell, he barely kept up with True Assassin, and with more, he can reach the level of a Servant, casually kept up with Kiritsugu when he was using Triple Accel). Lifting Strength: At least Athletic Human (Effortlessly lifted and held Irisviel von Einzbern, who weighs 52 kilograms without clothes, off the ground with only one arm) Striking Strength: Wall Class, much higher with mantra boosts Durability: Wall level Stamina: Extremely high. Continued to fight Kiritsugu after losing the use of one of his arms, and somehow managed to stay alive for an entire day after his heart was destroyed, and then fight and easily outmatch Shirou while dying. Range: Extended melee range, tens of meters with Black Keys and Angra Mainyu. Standard Equipment: A number of Black Keys (usually around ten), his bulletproof frock (made of Kevlar and reinforced by protective spells), and several Command Spells. *'Black Keys:' The main weapons of the Church’s Executors, a sacrament taking the form of a long, slender sword. Despite appearances, they are not made for melee combat, but instead as projectiles. By hitting a target’s shadow with a Black Key, the target is immobilized, incapable of moving away as their shadow is pinned. They negate regeneration and have the ability to intervene against “evil”, allowing them to pin even Servants, though they cannot lethally harm them. Intelligence: Kirei is an incredibly intelligent and manipulative person with lots of experience in combat. He spent years of his life being trained as an Executor, the Church's elite killers, and has thus fought and killed many magi and even Dead Apostles. He excels at delving into an opponent's trauma and bringing it up in a fight to throw them off and put them at a disadvantage. He remains calm in even the most dire situations, allowing him to calmly and easily react to gunfire, and by sensing an opponent's killing intent and predicting their actions by reading their fine body movements, he can stay a step ahead of them in combat. He is a master martial artist, exceptionally skilled in Bajiquan, and though he refers to his knowledge as lacking heart, his skill is enough that he is able to easily outmatch Kiritsugu and Shirou in hand to hand combat. Weaknesses: Angra Mainyu can be survived through sheer willpower, as demonstrated by Shirou and Gilgamesh. During the events of Fate/stay night, he is past his prime. Notable Attacks / Techniques: SGO-EU.gif|"Six Grand Opening - Elbow Upthrust" EPBG.gif|"Eight Postures of the Buddha Guards" Origin Bullet Block.jpg|Kirei deflects an Origin Bullet Bajiquan: Kirei is a practitioner of a branch of Bajiquan referred to by Gen Urobuchi as "Super Bajiquan", born from a fusion of regular Bajiquan and magecraft. It is a reckless art, one that Kirei refers to as a "mimicry of taolu without much in it", but he is still exceptionally skilled. He takes the shortest route to damage his opponent's inside rather than their outside, crushing Kiritsugu's lungs and heart with a single blow, and badly damaging Shirou's internal organs even as his skin turned to steel. He has mastered the art of "hearing a move", and doesn't need his eyes to detect and react to an enemy's movements, predicting and easily reacting to them. Even when Kiritsugu accelerated his speed by three times and Kirei had one usable arm and blood in his eye, he was able to block all of Kiritsugu's attacks with one hand. In his final fight with Shirou during Heaven's Feel, his skill was such that Shirou didn't land a single blow. Magecraft: Kirei was born with Magic Circuits despite being born into a non-Magus family, a reward for his father's years of pious worship. While he studied many types of magecraft under Tokiomi Tohsaka, he mastered none, always stopping short of the last step and discarding all his previous efforts. He is ultimately a beginner-level magus. The only magecraft he shows any real skill in are physical reinforcement and spiritual healing. His skill as a spiritual doctor is among the greatest in the world. Spiritual healing revolves around the healing of the soul rather than flesh, and Kirei's knowledge allows him to use it to remove the Command Spells of others. Using Command Spells, he is able to realize a miracle and perform surgery on Sakura Matou to save her life from the Crest Worms eating away at her body and mind. *'Baptism Rite:' The sole spell officially taught to members of the Church, the words of God and the greatest weapon against spirits. By reciting the chant, Kirei can exorcise wandering souls, nearly instantly destroying Zouken's spiritual body. He survived only because his true body is located elsewhere, but it still injured him extremely badly, accelerating the degradation of his soul. It can even potentially destroy Servants without a Master, as at that point they are no more than another wandering spirit. *'Command Spells:' While Kirei initially only had the three Command Spells given to every Master, he lost those when Assassin died, and later gained new ones when the Grail deemed him worthy. He inherited an even greater amount of Command Spells from his father, all of those collected from previous wars, and he can transfer the Command Spells of others to his own body. While he can use them to command his Servant, this would be idiotic, as Gilgamesh's pride would not accept such a slight, so he instead uses them to reinforce his own magecraft due to his weak, underdeveloped circuits. Through these "mantra boosts", he can boost his strength to a level comparable to that of a Servant, allowing him to defeat the likes of True Assassin and Ciel in combat. Angra Mainyu: After being shot in the heart by Kiritsugu, Kirei was revived when the mud of the Grail washed over his Servant, Gilgamesh, and, unable to corrupt him, followed the line of mana to Kirei. It healed his wound and his connection to the Grail acts as a replacement for his heart. It makes him highly resistant to curses that target humans, rendering him immune to Zabaniya and allowing him to freely interact with the mud of the Grail. Due to his connection, he can manipulate it as he pleases as long as the Grail is available, creating whip-like tendrils from the mud to attack opponents. The mud's curse melts one's body and mind, exposing them to the full curse of All the World's Evil, and ultimately destroying them as their mind and body collapse under the weight of all the pain and hatred. Gallery Kotomine.png|Kirei in Fate/stay night ZeroKotomine.png|Kirei in Fate/Zero Kotomine FUC.png|Kirei in Fate/Unlimited Codes Kirei FGO.png|Kirei in Fate/Grand Order Others Notable Victories: Lyle (Masadaverse) Lyle's profile (Note: Speed was equalized, base Lyle was used, and Kirei didn't have access to the Grail) Jason Voorhes (Friday the 13th) Jason's Profile (Note: Speed was Equalised) Notable Losses: Voldemort (Harry Potter) Voldemort's profile (Note: Speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Nasuverse Category:Fate Category:Anime Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Anti-villains Category:Assassins Category:Curse Users Category:Evil Characters Category:Fathers Category:Game Characters Category:Healers Category:Humans Category:Knife Users Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Mind Users Category:Parents Category:Priests Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Sadists Category:Soul Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Tragic Characters Category:Villain Characters Category:Visual Novel Characters Category:Tier 9